


Di Memoria (In Memoriam)

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet: Involves a downsized Danny celebrating Memorial Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Stargate SG-1Any seasonInvolves a 7 year old Daniel Jackson w/Jack as his guardianDisclaimer: Never owned them and not likely too now.No warningsIn honor of Memorial Day in the U.S.See note at bottom++++





	Di Memoria (In Memoriam)

_Corridors of the SGC_

"Where did all these flags come from?" Everywhere Jack looked there were miniature flags decorating every room of the SGC. It was reported to him, and General Hammond, that all personnel received one on their desks or in their lockers.

"They just appeared, Colonel." Grinning, Carter knew who was truly the one responsible for them.

"The Embarkation room also has them," Teal'c added solemnly. "The ramp on both sides of the Stargate are adorned with the small flags."

Hearing the sounds of pattering feet behind him, Jack turned around to be enveloped in a tight hug from his kid. Gazing down into a seven year old, blue eyed, sometimes angel, he chuckled.

"Did you see! Did you see them?" All excited over what he had done for the coming celebrations of Memorial Day, Daniel was beaming.

"By _them_ I assume you mean all the flags, kiddo?"

"Uh huh," Daniel's head bobbed up and down. "Siler, Walter, Janet and a few airmen helped me place them all around the place."

"Ya did good, Danny," Jack ruffled the child's hair. "Real good." There was something that nagged at him, the more he thought about it. So he asked his munchkin. "Ummmm, how were you able to purchase all of those flags?" When the boy wouldn't look at him, Jack knew something was up. "Spill it."

"Your credit card." Once Daniel admitted what he had done, he listened to Sam snickering beside Jack. Whereas Teal'c simply appeared smug. His huge friend was probably glad it wasn't his credit card he had borrowed.

Grimacing at what the cost was going to be on his card, Jack sighed and rubbed his chin. "You and I are going to have a little talk about this later." In his heart, Jack wasn't really mad. It was a lovely gesture on Danny's part and he appreciated it more than words could say.

"I just wanted to honor all the fallen here at the SGC." Hoping he really wasn't in hot water with Jack, Daniel needed to ask his guardian something else. "Could you take me into the city today?"

"I could take some time off," Jack said. "Don't see a problem with it but why, short stuff?"

"I still have enough flags to distribute to the downtown stores that would be handing them out to the public attending the parade on Monday." Oh oh! Jack's face is all kinda screwed up in that way he gets when upset. What a way to jump into the frying pan.

"Oy! I feel the pain in my wallet now!" Scowling, O'Neill waggled a finger at Carter, who continued to snicker. "Better watch it, Major! Next thing you know Danny might use your credit card next time." That wiped the smirk from her face mighty quick. Seeing General Hammond approaching them, O'Neill said. "Something up, sir?"

"No, quite the contrary in fact." Hammond clasped his hands behind him. "Daniel, I want to thank you for what you've done today. It won't be forgotten."

"Wish my credit card company would forget it," O'Neill mumbled under his breath, but apparently not low enough.

"Ah, yes," Hammond laughed. "Next time, Colonel, I suggest you don't leave your wallet around where little fingers could get to it." Having said his piece, he walked on past the group.

Not much Jack could do about it now, so with a guiding hand behind Danny's back he led the way to the nearest elevator. "Might as well go drop those flags off now." Feeling a small hand slip into his bigger one, Jack looked down. This boy had such a big heart that sometimes Jack didn't think he was worthy of the kid. The bigger version of Daniel had such a heart. It was still the same, just in a smaller package. And this was one package that Jack would treasure no matter how long it took to get the kid upsized.

++++

_Note from me:_

A happy Memorial Day to those on the list that celebrate it.  
And to any of our armed forces also on our list I salute you and yours for the bravery you continue to give us. It is not forgotten!


End file.
